Creature of the night
by mambosnowchick
Summary: The creatures stalk Hogwarts unknown. They walk amongst their fellow students hiding a deadly secret. Mild violence. Gets a little romancy. NOT SLASH
1. Harry's walk

Woot. JKR is god. She owns all HP char. Not me. I dont own anythin. Dont sue.

Vampire fic. I wrote it a long time ago. Firstie attempt on angst. :P

Starts in Harry's POV.  
Enjoy. LOTS to come.  
---------------  
And so it begins in the dark of night...

Harry was drenched in a cold sweat. The street was dark. Not a single light was on. No stars were out. The moon was blackened by the clouds. The only sounds were his heartbeat in his ears, and his footsteps padding on the pavement.

He normally wouldn't have minded a night like this. He often snuck out of the house to stroll at night. But tonight was different. There was an eerie feeling of someone following him.

-SNAP-

A twig snapped and Harry jumped. He reached for his wand even though he was in muggle territory. 'Damn. Fine night to leave without my wand.' he thought to himself. He was sure he heard footsteps this time-in the trees lining the street. He looked around but couldn't see anything among the shadows. Slightly panicked, Harry turned back to the Dursley's. He felt something brush against his his back and his breath caught in his throat.

Snapping around, Harry saw nothing. His heart was beating so hard that his chest felt strained. Out of no where, a hand cupped over his mouth and another pushed him into the side of a near-by brick house. The figure was about an inch taller than him. All Harry could see was their dark outline and the dark, black street around him.

The person...or thing, pushed their entire body against Harry's not enabling him to move the slightest. All he could do was turn his head.

Harry bit his lip and tried to push the thing away with no luck. The attacker was breathing silently, but Harry could feel their chest rising and falling calmly. Harry felt the icy cold breath sting his face as the attacker moved closer driving him further into the solid wall. Harry's entire body was trembling so hard he couldn't see straight-not that it mattered because there wasn't much to see.

There was a loud crash somewhere in close proximity. The figure turned sharply and dropped Harry. Running at an amazing speed, he disappeared once again into the trees and Harry fell to the ground. He laid panting against the wall watching the darkness. Absorbing the returning silence as his heartbeat began to steady.


	2. Draco's dream

Draco woke up on top of his black silk sheets the next morning. He was freezing. Looking down, there was a small tear on his untucked, button up shirt. His cloths were dirty and scratched up. He had fallen asleep without changing the night before. 'Hmm.' he thought. Looking around, Draco discovered the source of the temperature. The window was wide open. The black, silky curtains hanging over it billowed and danced in the crisp wind.

Shivering, Draco got up and closed the window. He sat back down on the bed and held his head in his hands. Looking down at his knees, he was trying to remember his dream. It was odd, but familiar. He had been having horrible dreams for the past few months. Ever since his sixteenth birthday. He growled, as he thought about the blurry picture in his mind.

It was a nice night. Moonlight and stars twinkling down from above. Watching him. He shielded his eyes and dark clouds rolled in over the lights. Every star was swallowed by the black, smoke-like clouds. The moon disappeared. Draco's bloodred lips twitched into a tiny evil smile.

Spotting someone, he ran around behind a tree. Jumping at an incredible height, he pulled himself up on a high branch. The leaves rustled softly. Almost falling, he jumped from branch to branch. Tree to tree. At one tree, he jumped down to the ground. The boy walking ahead of him looked scarred. Draco grinned an evil grin. Teeth gleaming in the night. Something twinkled in his dark eye.

Taking a step, he crunched on a pile of leaves. A stick in the pile broke in half. It cracked like gunfire in the dead silent night. Draco froze. The other boy was breathing hard. Draco stalked quietly behind him, accidentally touching his long shirt sleeve to the boy's back.  
Draco jumped up high into the black sky, as the boy turned around to see nothing. He slowly floated back down from the rooftop he had landed on.

He came from behind and placed a hand over the other teen's mouth. He shoved him into the wall of an old house. Draco pushed his whole body against the struggling boy's. He was about to make his attack on the slightly shorter opponent, when there was a crash behind him. Draco dropped his prey and ran. In less than one second, he was hidden safely in the trees again. He looked closely at his to-be-prey. The boy sid down the wall. Draco's eyes widened.

Harry Potter!

Draco's eyes snapped open. He was breathing hard, laying on his back. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was evening. He had slept through the entire day. Often after his dreams he did this. Waking up exhausted, he would sleep all day and not even know it.

Draco felt the white-hot tears burning his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Swallowing the burning lump in his throat, he had to get out of his room. He ran out the door, grimacing as his muscles screamed against the pressure.  
----------  
Review?


	3. Confusion

Meredith A. Jones-Thanks for the review! It does wonders to my selfesteem:D Glad you like it, theres tons to come. Hope you stay tuned!

FYI i will thank reviewers :D  
Right now it says there are three reviews, but i can only see M. A. J.'s so ill thank the others when i can see them. Youre not forgotten. lol

I'm not dwelling on Harry's story so yall know. This is Draco's story. Harry was just a victim. Hope yall still read:D Oh, Oliver will come into the picture this chapter and soon thereafter.

oh...don't ask about the triathalon. lol. I just needed a reason everyone was gone ha.

enjoy:-P  
--------

Hogwarts started in less than a week. Draco had no more dreams, but tried to sleep as little as possible. Finally, on the day of departure, he had gotten only about ten hours of sleep the entire week. Exhausted, Draco fell asleep on the train and woke up in the Hospital Wing. He sat up alarmed the instant he opened his eyes. White rushed into view. A vast difference from the calming black.

"Ahh!" He called out panting. He looked frantically around to figure out how he had gotten here.

"Relax Mr. Malfoy! Some students found you asleep on the Hogwarts Express, and could not wake you. So, you were brought here. Are you feeling ok? You have not gotten much sleep." Madam Pomphrey said looking pointedly at him. Draco's head throbbed. He closed his eyes and tried to think straight. 'No dreams. Good.'

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, I just have been really tired lately." Madam Pomphrey looked suspicious, and asked him if he was feeling ok again. He ensured her that he was all right and then left the Hospital Wing. In truth, Draco's head was spinning from deprivation of sleep. When he got out the door, he leaned his head back on the cold brick wall and closed his eyes for a moment. Knowing that he would be found out, he found himself walking to the common room. He climbed the spiraling stairs clumsily and wearily to his room.

Draco flopped into the green covered bed and fell asleep on the cloud-like surface. He was too tired to care about the dreams anymore.

---  
Through the next week or so, Draco's sleep patterns had become more normal again, and he didn't remember having any dreams.  
---No thats not the end. lol.---

One quiet night, Draco sat in the common room alone. He stared out the window onto the black shapeless grounds. He ran his tongue over his teeth and sat up straight. Jumping from his chair, and knocking it over, he stumbled up the winding stairs to the boy's bathroom. Jumping in front of the shining silver mirror, he flashed his teeth. They were pointed. Not long fangs or anything, but sharpened to a point. 'Oh no!' Draco thought panicked. He looked at them again. They shone whiter than new snow from his pale skin and dark lips.

Draco tried to be calm. He told himself he would just go to the Hospital Wing to have Madam Pomphrey fix his teeth. He ran out the portrait hole and started walking the deserted hallways trying not to panic anymore than he already was.

As he wandered, he found himself thinking he had no idea what time it was. A ghost popped out of a wall and startled him.

"Where are you going?" The lady asked him curiously.

"Hospital Wing." he said simply. The ghost smiled. Her shimmering smoke/water substance rippling in front of him, he took a step back.

"Where is everyone?" he asked while gazing through her poofy silver-gray dress to the opposite wall. The ghost lady looked at him strangely.

"They are probably in bed. The triathlon was today, remember silly? Everyone was exhausted." She giggled and shook her head causing her semitransparent curls to bounce around her plump face.

Well, ta! She called and waved, turning to float off.

"Wait!" Draco called after her. She stopped in midair and turned her head around 180 degrees. Draco shook off the disgust and asked what time it was.

"Past midnight my dear! Maybe one or two even." she called happily. She turned her head back and drifted through the cream-coloured brick behind her. Draco was confused and disgusted but continued roaming anyway, mumbling to himself.

"Everyone asleep. Ha. Those losers. I'm glad I didn't do the triath-" he was cut off when he walked into the stream of moonlight coming from a tiny, dust-covered window high above him. He watched the tiny flecks of dust swirl around in the faint light. He growled and the moonlight was covered by a dark, black cloud-plunging the hallway into a deep darkness.

-----------------------

Oliver had called a late-night Quidditch practice to prepare the team to play in dark conditions. Everyone was tired but groaned and practiced anyway, knowing Oliver would eventually force them to. After several hours of exhausting flying, everyone was too tired to barely see in the dim night-lit Quidditch pitch.

The team eagerly left toward the castle as Oliver finally called off practice. Harry and Oliver were the only ones left and they were talking about Quidditch. Actually, Oliver was talking. Harry was trudging in the dark tripping over stones and rolling his eyes. Oliver had gotten ahead of Harry and smiled. He called good-bye and went ahead into the castle. As Oliver came in, he didn't notice another figure sneak out undetected among the shadows of the enormous oak doors.  
-------

When Oliver got to the common room, there was no one there. He was glad. He walked over to the window and stood looking into the distance. Running his tongue over his teeth, he found them sharp. Pressing the print of his left thumb against one of his front teeth, he poked a hole in it. Without even a flinch, he sucked on his thumb. Closing his eyes, the small hole sealed into a tiny scar. He licked the remaining blood from his teeth. He watched out the glassy window that reflected his every feature. Looking out like nothing had happened.

Even though it was pitch-black, he saw a blonde haired boy sneak from the grand doors and stroll toward another dark-haired boy. Oliver looked around the common room and back to the cold night. He watched in curiosity and fear, but still had an under gleam of a knowing look in his strangely darkened eyes...  
----------------  
Yeah, i know. i just hope it wasn't too confusing. It'll all make sense later. stay tuned! And, pop a review while youre at it. ;D


	4. The attack

Like I said, this thing is telling me I have reviews, but they aren't showing up yet. So, when I get to see them Ill be sure to thank you. I really appreciate reviews!

Attack scene. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. ok im good. lol

---------

Oliver looked out into the dark blackness helplessly. He really hoped that the blonde teen would not hurt his star Quidditch seeker, and friend, too badly. He nervously drummed his fingers on his leg and waited.

--------

Draco no longer had a sense of conscience. Unaware of his actions, Draco crept over the grassy grounds through the night. His thirst was almost killing him. Drying him from the inside out. He felt like he breathed in sand every breath. He watched with his darkened eyes as Harry walked slowly toward the castle.

Draco crouched to the damp ground and waited for his prey to come closer. Harry tripped and fell. Draco took his chance.

Racing over at breakneck speed, he grabbed Harry and pressed him against the nearest tree. Not wanting him to escape, Draco pushed his entire weight on Harry's torso and limbs. Draco grinned, flashing his pointed teeth at Harry. He could smell the blood and taste the fear.

Harry shook violently not being able to see his attacker. Sweat drenched his forehead. Trying to arch away, he bent his head back-unaware that he was presenting the attacker it's target.

Draco smiled larger and leaned his head toward Harry's neck. Eyes fixed on the spot, Draco sank his teeth into Harry's neck bringing an incredibly violent shudder from him. Draco knew his target. He sunk his teeth further. Harry still trying to arch away.

Like freshly sharpened pencil points, the canine teeth were long and pointed. They sank into Harry's neck. Breaking the skin and going past the small nerves. Breaking the tiny veins. Strait path to the thick blue vein.

Success.

Popping two holes in the bloodstream like a balloon, the blood poured. Harry had given up on struggling and let silver tears flow silently down his face. Draco pulled his teeth from the shivering boy's neck. The blood flooded out of it's prison. Draco drank the blood until Harry fell unconscious in his arms.

Something in Draco woke up. He blinked. There was a horrible blood taste in his mouth but he didn't feel any pain. It was so dark, he could barely see. Taking a step backward, Draco felt something heavy fall. Jumping back, he squinted in the darkness. With a tiny amount of his piercing eyesight left, he saw a limp boy whose face was pale. Draco may not have cared about people much during the day, but either way, someone's life was in his hands here. Literally.

He picked up the boy with surprising ease, and ran toward the castle. He was amazed. He never knew he could run that fast. He started slowing down. The boy got heavier. By the time Draco was at the doors, he fell to his knees. Struggling up, he kicked the enormous oak doors open. Bright yellow light flooded onto the grounds half blinding Draco. Blinking back the brightness, he rushed to the Hospital Wing.

------------------

Oliver watched biting his tongue as the platinum hair shone in the night. The boy was waiting in the stillness. The darkness almost swallowed him except for his hair. Dead still he waited. Oliver saw Harry trip and fall. Getting up slowly, it was no use. The blonde teen had pounced on him and wrestled him to a tree.

The boy searched for the pot of gold in Harry's neck. Finding it, he lunged his teeth into Harry. Watching in sadness, Oliver saw Harry grow weaker and collapse onto the boy. The blonde seemed to be coming to his senses. He realized there was someone hurt and picked him up. Oliver watched as his fast run slowed into a collapse at the Great Doors. He watched as the light flooded out onto the grounds illuminating the boy and everything in it's path. The light had it's turn to swallow everything now, only to be taken over by the shadows of bordering trees and looming towers.

Oliver's mouth dropped open and he almost fell over. He saw that the boy was Draco Malfoy. Looking around, Oliver waited. Dumbledore would send him a message anytime now. He just knew it. He knew his next mission. One like others before. Only this time, his mission was an enemy. This time, it was Draco.  
----------  
DUN DUN DUNNNNN What do i have up my sleeve? Keep reading to find out! Pop a review maybe?


	5. Boys will be boys

Merideth A. Jones- I dont remember if i said thanks in the previous chappies. But, thanks for the review! It boosts my self esteem :-D

JBT-Yep! Vampires. Youll find out why in the chapters after this one-its a tie over chappie. thanks so much for the reviews!

Shame of slytherin-Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! A few chap's might be boring kuz they are like explinations, but it gets good. Hope you stick with it! Thanks again!

Hey guys! This chapter is just...boys being boys. they mess around and what not. This chapter is just a bridge so i twisted it for your amusement.

Im in a good mood so SHA-LA-LA:D

This jumps POVs a few times. Sorry. hope you're not too confused.

Oh, um i made up Olle's dorm mates.

Now. TO THE STORYYYYYYYYY. :D  
-------------  
Boys will be boys

Dear Mr. Wood,  
I assume you know what is coming considering as you have witnessed Mr. Malfoy in action. I cannot release any information on how he has become a Vampire, but you know your job. Teach him the rules. Remember, You were in his place once.  
-Headmaster Dumbledore

Oliver knew he would have to train and teach Draco, but he didn't exactly know how. The other Vampire students he had were not his enemy. So this was much different. He wondered if Dumbledore had sent a letter to Draco.

Oliver raked his fingers through his chocolate coloured hair and sighed. Glancing once more out the window beside him, he slowly walked toward the fireplace. Flopping on one of the overstuffed, Gryffindor coloured couches, he stared into the dancing flames. As the fire died down, it cast it's shimmering shadows over the darkening room. Before Oliver knew it, his eyes had become heavy and closed. Gradually, his breathing became slow and paced as only red embers glowed to the silent common room.

-------------------

Draco was dizzy and confused. His head was throbbing and everything was going out of focus. All that was on his mind was the Hospital Wing. He wasn't even sure why anymore. He walked down the abandoned halls carrying the dark-haired teen with as much strength as he could manage.  
When he finally got to the large oak door, he fell unconscious.

-------------------

Oliver woke up tiredly with an elegant gray owl sitting by his face. Wait, an elegant gray owl!

"Ahh!" He cried out as he tumbled to the floor with a 'THUMP'. His bunkmates were snickering at him.

"Shut up you gits." he mumbled out. Rubbing his head, he stood up and pulled the note from the owl's leg rather forcefully. So much so, that he knocked the owl off balance. The angry owl pecked Oliver on the head several times hard. Seeing stars, Oliver pushed the owl away and watched it fly out the open window.

"You all right there Ollie?" One of his friends called laughing. He glared in reply, hating being called Ollie. He reached up on his bed and pulled the pillow down. With all the strength he had, he whipped the puffy crimson pillow at his friend-hitting him square in the face. He grinned and turned his attention back to the note. Unrolling it, he read.

The attached note will allow you to take Mr. Malfoy out of his potions class today. He is in the Hospital Wing currently. I do not expect him to be back in class until after lunch. You know where to find him.  
-H.D.

'Nice letter.' Oliver thought sarcastically. A small note fell to the floor.

Please allow Mr. Oliver Wood to take Mr. Draco Malfoy from his potions class today. Dismiss him immediately.  
-Headmaster Dumbledore.

Oliver grinned to himself. He hated Snape. He was glad to take this opportunity to piss him off.

Getting up slowly, Oliver didn't notice that his roommates had come up behind him. They raised their red and gold pillows and wailed him from all angles. He grinned slightly as his mood improved even more. Grabbing his nearest friend's ankle, he pulled it out from under them. James came crashing to the floor on top of Oliver.

they both groaned. The other three decided to take this opportunity to dog-pile the two cheasnut-haired boys on the ground. All of the boys eventually got involved in a wrestling match which ended up in bruises, two sprained ankles, a broken wrist, a broken rib, and 5 boys laughing uncontrollably.

To their displeasure, they all headed down to the Hospital Wing-still laughing. Madam Pomphrey was not at ALL happy with them as they arrived. She scowled as she mended the boys' wounds quickly.

As the head nurse stepped out of Oliver's view, he couldn't help but notice Draco lying in a bed next to Harry. He cringed a little and glanced to Madam Pomphrey.

"Hey, what happened to them?" Caylin asked her as she fixed his twisted ankle. He winced as she healed it. By now, all of the boys' attention was on Malfoy.

"None of your business." she snapped standing up. "Now all of you. Shoo!" she pushed them toward the door. Oliver took one last look at Draco. He lay there looking pained in his sleep. Oliver walked out the door with a twinge in his side where his rib had been fixed.

-------------------

Draco woke up and felt weird. Not sick or dizzy, just confused. Looking around the clean, white room, he spotted Harry lying in a bed near his. Madam Pomphrey looked down at him from whatever concoction she was fixing.

"Glad to see you are awake." she bustled happily.

"What happened to Potter?" he asked her. She looked at him puzzled.

"You saved him last night remember? You were at the door unconscious and he was in your arms. Later you mumbled something about him being bitten. You saved him Mr. Malfoy. You, are a hero." Draco was shocked and a little disturbed. His mouth hung open for a second. He didn't like the idea of saving Potter.

Madam Pomphrey smirked at the look on his face and diverted his attention. "Do you feel well enough to go to Potions?" She asked while preparing a drink. Draco smiled. Potions was his favourite class. It also helped to be Snape's favourite student.

"Yeah." he said taking the drink she handed him. He eyes the goo wearily. Drinking it, he felt energy flow through him. Slowly, he rose from his bed and changed into clean cloths. Soon he was off to his class.  
--------------

Snape was not in a good mood today. He was precisely snippy and piled them with work. He also seemed to be especially fascinated with taking points off every house. Including his own.

There was a knock on the door. The greasy Proffessor ignored it. The door opened anyway. Snape glared in the direction of the door as Oliver Wood walked in. He looked around until he found Draco.

"I need to speak with Malfoy, Professor." He said almost smugly. Snape ignored him and turned back to lecturing. Oliver took a step in the class.

"I did NOT invite you in Mr. Wood." Snape growled not turning to him. Oliver hid a smile.

"Malfoy! Come 'ere." He called rather loudly.

"MR. WOOD! AN EXTRA 2 INCHES ON YOUR ESSAY FROM EARLIER! SIT!" he barked at Draco who was slowly rising.  
"Terribly sorry Professor." Oliver exaggerated. Oh yes. Definitely smug. "But, considering as this is not my class, you can't give me extra work." He desperately hid a grin.

Snape was visibly shaking and continued lecturing. His black robe was quavering as he tried to write on his blackboard. Then twenty points from Gryffindor. he growled menecingly keeping his back to the intruder.

"Oy! Malfoy! Now!" Oliver called. Draco looked to his Professor for help. Snape broke his chalk in two sending a puff of dust over his slimy floor. He stalked over to Oliver gritting his teeth. Getting in his face he hissed to him.

"Mr. Wood-" Oliver however whipped out a small note and stuck it between their faces. Snape grabbed it and read it. His beady eyes went wide and his face paled.

"Now that you have gone against Dumbledore's orders for the past 15 minutes, I would like to see Malfoy. Now!" He called loud enough for the entire class to hear. Draco got up silently.

"Oy. Take your stuff lad. You won't be coming back." Oliver called grinning to Malfoy. Draco grabbed his things and half ran out of the angry Snape's way. Oliver smiled a quirky smile at Snape and left him standing in the middle of the floor jaw slacked.  
---

Oliver watched as Draco bit his lip and pushed out of the tense classroom. He grinned a triumphant smile. He knew Snape would try and get him back, but he didn't care. He had his moment and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
